iProm
by Kezziexx
Summary: When Carly & Gibby start plotting to help Sam & Freddie...only hilarious events can follow
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! I don't own anything**

**This is my first Fan fiction && because i don't have a life i will probably upload everyday! I'm thinking maybe 10 chapters! this'll be a Seddie story! && a hint of Cibby!**

* * *

><p><strong>So Plot...The iCarly crew go to prom but first they've gotta get there outfits and when Carly &amp;&amp; Gibby begin plotting...it could result in the disaster they wanted...with a dress switch, limo malfunction and some awkward happenings at Prom...it could result in the ultimate ending...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>iCarly Studio<strong>

_Gibby on a chair being spun by Carly and Sam_

**Carly:** 98, 99, 100!

**Sam:** Ok Gibby Stand up!

Gibby stands up only to automatically fall flat on his face!

**Sam:** Well there you have it!

**Carly:** Spinning a Gibby 100 times will make it dizzy!...Well that's all we have time for this week!

**Sam:** and you won't be seeing us next week either peoples of the internet, and wanna no why?

**Carly:** Because Me, Sam, Freddie && Gibby are going to...

**Sam && Carly:** _(together)_ PROM!

**Sam:** and I'm not gonna waste my hotness on you people who have nothing better to do on a Saturday night!

**Carly:** Sam! _(looking at the camera)_ She doesn't mean it she loves you all very much not a much as ham but it's something!

**Sam:** Ok, so it's true i love you!

**_Although everyone could see looking at the camera, Sam said it to Freddie, but she'd never tell him that._**

**Carly:** Well good night, Au Revoir, Auf Wiedersehen

**Sam:** Later!

**Freddie:** And we're clear!_(walking over to help Carly pick Gibby up)_ good show you guys, hey Gibby you ok

**Gibby:** Wow! this floor is really comfortable! how come i never noticed! _(lies on the floor again)_

**Carly:** Oh Gibby...So, you guys got your tux's yet one week left!

**Freddie:** No, I'm going to check some out tomorrow with Gibby.

**Carly:** Oh cool, I still haven't got my dress either _(glaring at Sam)_

**Sam:** It's not my fault we got kicked out of the store!

**Carly:** You kept throwing Fat Cakes at the dresses! & then at the OWNER!

**Sam:** SHE IRRITATED ME!

_Freddie Smiled at Sam, everyone irritated her!_

**Carly:** So where you going to check out suits

**Freddie:** At that new formal where place in Oakland

**Sam:** Formal my clothing?

**Freddie:** Yeah, they've added a Prom dress section you guys should come, we could do with a girls opinion, and what ever Sam is.

**Sam:** Aww Freddie, if you think you can handle seeing Carly in a pretty dress with out bursting into tears! at what will NEVER be! _(elongated the never)_

**Freddie:** Aww Sam, jealous because at least Carly will have someone to marry when she's older!

**Sam:** N'errr!

**Freddie:** N'err!

**Carly:** _(laughing)_ Will you guys stop! of course we'll come & you guys can help us pick out the dresses!

**Sam:** Yeah, because i really care about nubs opinion!

**_She did..._**

**Freddie:** Yeah, what ever Sam wears she'll look hideous

**_Freddie Lied, in fact he thought that everything she wore she looked great in, whether it was sneakers or heels..._**

**Carly:** OH, and I need some new Shoes

**Gibby:**_ (Jumps to his feed)_ I LOVE SHOE SHOPPING!

_Freddie & Sam gives him a weird look_

**Gibby:** I'm thinking of some strappy sling backs

_Carly and Gibby Exit_

**Sam:** That's one weird boy _(walking out)_

**Freddie:** Oh yeah! _(following)_

* * *

><p><strong>Would appreciate reviews or what you'd like to see, but I'm not bothered if ya don't :)x<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Posh Dressing Room,**

_Sam and Freddie sit slumped on a bench_

**Sam:** Carly! will you hurry up we've been here for over an hour and you've only just tried on a dress

**Freddie:** Yeah and Gibby you've been in there for 20 minutes, what's the problem?

**Gibby:**_ (yelling from inside the changing booth)_ Uhm...i think this cumber bun is defective..._(Gibby exits the booth with the bow tie round his stomach)_

**Sam:** Oh Gibby...

**Freddie:** That's meant to go around your neck it's a bow tie! haven't you ever seen one before?

**Gibby:** I don't no I've never met royalty _(deadly serious)_

_(Carly exits with a massive pink fluffy dress)_

**Sam:** Oh my

**Freddie:** God

**Gibby:** YOU LOOK AWESOME!

**Carly:** Thank you Gibby!

**Sam:** Please tell me you're kidding it's hideous

**Freddie:** It looks like you've been eaten by a huge fat cake!

**Carly:** Well i like it! come on guys when will i ever have the chance to wear something like this again

**Sam:** Hopefully never, I'm already going blind!

**Freddie:** Seriously? how much does that even cost!

**Carly:** It's only $400

_(Sam spits out her drink)_

**Sam:** HOW MUCH?

**Carly:** Sam, you know how expensive prom dresses are right?

**Freddie:** Well she does now

_(Sam looks dazed)_

**Carly:** Come on guys go find your stuff _(Carly and Gibby return to the changing rooms to change while Sam and Freddie wondered the shop for clothes)_

_Carly and Gibby sitting on the bench with Sam and Freddie in the Changing rooms_

**Carly:** Sam, hows the dress does it fit ok?

**Sam:** Yeah, Yeah, just give me a moment

**Gibby:** Hey bud how you getting on?

**Freddie:** It's cool only take a moment_ (Freddie exits in a James Bond style suit)_

**Carly:** Wow Freddie you clean up good!

**Gibby:** Yeah Freddie you look hot!

**Freddie:** Uhm...Thanks...

_(Sam leaves the changing room she has a floor length purple gown that highlights her silhouette)_

_**To Sam it was the perfect dress.**_

**Freddie:** WOW!_ (speechless)_

**Carly:** OH MY GOD, Sam you look beautiful

**Gibby:** Hey Sam look at how hot Freddie looks_ (touching Freddie's bow tie until Freddie swats him off)_

**Sam:** Hey Freddirt, you don't clean up half bad

**Freddie:** Yeah, and you look...Wow!

**_Carly looked at Freddie knowing straight away...he liked her._**

**Carly:** _(quickly)_ well ok you guys go get changed now, Gibby can i talk to you outside?

_Gibby and Carly exit the changing room to the Clothes rack_

**Carly:** Oh my god did you see that?

**Gibby:** Well duh, i was in there!...What did i see?

**Carly:** Freddie...Drooling...over Sam!

**Gibby:** No way! Freddie ain't got a death wish!

**Carly:** I dunno...They've been getting on recently

**Gibby:** Well why you telling me about this then?

**Carly:** Because we need to get them together

**Gibby:** Wait "We?" _(looking shocked)_

**Carly:** Yes, We! I'm going to need some help

**Gibby:** You have a plan?

**Carly:** Oh yeah! _(smiles)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Carly's Apartment**

_Carly and Sam enter_

**Carly:** Spencer we're home!

**Sam:** Carly, there's a note

_Carly read the note_

**_Hey Kiddo,_**

**_Me and Scoko have gone to the Mexican ballet to cheer on his grandma,_**

**_She got the lead, be back around midnight_**

**_Spencer_**

**_P.s. Don't let Sam eat the last of my chicken wings!_**

_It was too late by the time Carly had looked up Sam was already tucked in to a plate of chicken wings_

**Carly:** Oh Sam...anyway you excited for prom?

**Sam:** No, why should i be? All the annoying people, dancing badly to even more annoying songs!

**Carly:** Ahh come on! it won't be that bad and besides at least you've got that gorgeous dress!

**Sam:** Yeah...about that _(she frowns)_ I couldn't afford it so i got that yellow one

Carly: _(looking disappointed)_ Oh ok, well no worries you looked great in that as well.

**_Although Sam had looked good in yellow dress, it wasn't the purple one, and Carly wasn't about to let her best friend go without that dress, although she might not tell Sam that, just yet..._**

_Freddie enters_

**Freddie:** Hi Carls...Thing _(looking at Sam)_

**Carly:** Hey Freddie

**Sam:** Freddork

**Carly:** So you excited for Prom?

**Freddie:** _(Sarcastically)_ Oh totally, it's gonna be amazing! it's all i dream about

_Sam Laughs_

**Carly:** Ok, i get it me and Gibby are the only ones excited for Prom, but i think you guys will have fun

**Sam:** Not likely!

**Freddie:** Carly the only reason you're excited is because you wanna be Prom Queen

**Carly:** Shoosh Yeah! It's like every girls dream (looks at Sam) well nearly every girls dream

**_Actually Sam did dream of being Prom Queen, to be the Center of attention and have that dance with her King, of course in her dreams, The King was always the same person..._**

**Freddie:** Yeah Sam as Prom Queen, her first declaration, for everyone to bring her HAM!

**Sam:** I want that now!

_Gibby enters_

**Gibby:** Gibbahhhhh!

**Carly:** Hey Gibs

**Freddie:** Hey Gib

**Sam:** Hey Giblump

**Freddie:** Do you have to be mean to everyone

**Sam:** would you rather i was only mean to you?

**Freddie:** No, i would like you not to be mean to anyone

**Sam:** Yeah because that's going to happen

_Sam and Freddie argue while Carly and Gibby sneak up to the iCarly Studio_

**iCarly Studio**

**Carly:** Ok, so we've got a lot to plan

**Gibby:** I don't know Carls, you saw them downstairs, you really think there's something going on between them?

**Carly:** Definitely!

**Gibby:** Ok, so what we gotta do?

**Carly:** Well, there's the Limo, the dance, and the surprise...

**Gibby:** Surprise? ooh whats that?

**Carly:** _(Tapping her nose)_ you'll see, I've got someone else helping me with that, but first we've got a dress to buy! come on...

**Gibby:** _(Cheering)_ Yes! Shopping!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I'm going to make this a long one! because i can! :D it's a Sunday & i have nothing better to do so here goes!**

* * *

><p><strong>Night of the Prom<strong>

_Gibby enters Carly's apartment carrying a dress bag_

**Carly:** Hey Gibs is that the dress?

**Gibby:** Yep, i put it in my closet and when my mom was going through it she found it, i just finished having a "talk" about it with her...it was awkward

**Carly:** Right...well Sam will be over in about 20 minutes to start getting ready _(unzips the bag)_ it's perfect

_Carly hold the Purple dream dress of Sam's, she'd bought it and planned to surprise her that night, She could be so devious..._

**Carly:** Ok, so now we've got the dress sorted have you talked to the limo driver?

**Gibby:** Yeah, and i gave him a back massage

**Carly:** What he increased the offer he said he'd do it for $150

**Gibby:** No, it wasn't apart of the offer

_Carly backed off looking at Gibby_

**Carly:** Ok, well have you told the DJ about the Song

**Gibby:** _(holding a CD)_ Yep it's on here, but what so special about this song!

_Carly whispers in his ear_

**Gibby:** _(Shocked)_ WHAT? Really? oh, now i get it!

**Carly:** See, so i think everything is sorted oh actually _(runs to the refrigerator and pulls out to corsages)_

**Gibby:** Whats this a snack?

**Carly:** No! there corsages you put them on your wrist! Ok, so when you go round to Freddie's to get ready tell him your mom gave you these to give to the girls but you don't wanna give one to Sam because your afraid she'll break your arm or something

**Gibby:** Yeah, like when i offered her a piece of gum and she broke my pinky...I still can't you the little guy _(looking at this finger)_

**Carly:** Yeah...really interesting, anyway! The pink one's for me and the Purples for Sam got that? so make sure you give Freddie the purple one!

**Gibby:** I think i can handle remembering what flower to give and which one to keep!

**Carly:** Gibby yesterday at school you forgot Pants! and then you took off your shirt

**Gibby:** Well i didn't want to look weird walking around with no pants on!

_Carly shakes her head in disbelief of the stupidity of Gibby_

**Gibby:** So what the surprise? It's killing me i really want to know!

**Carly:** I'm not telling anyone! because it's going to shock EVERYONE!

**Gibby:** are we going to fill the pool with jello

**Carly:** No! I mean where would we even get that much Jello?

**Gibby:** I dunno, but when Sam did it she had enough!

_Knocking at the door, Carly quickly zipped the bag up and hid it behind her, Freddie enters_

**Freddie:** Oh hey guys, Gibby i thought you were coming round mine

**Gibby:** uhm...well...yeah...

**Carly:** Gibby was just giving me a corsage, the purple ones for Sam but he's too scared to give it too her and I'm a girl..._(bad acting)_...Oh! hey, i know! Freddie you could give it to Sam

**Freddie:** Uhm, well sure i guess, but the dates suppose to give it to them

**Carly:** Well Gibby's my date

**Gibby:** I am?

**Carly:** Yes! but we were keeping it a secret _(evil glare)_ weren't we!

**Gibby:** Oh, Oh yeah...secret...

**Freddie:** Wait but i thought we were all going as friends now only me and Sam don't have dates

**Gibby:** Oh, well isn't that a crazy! and completely unplanned turn of events!

_Carly nudges him hard in the ribs_

**Carly:** Well, everything happens for a reason

_Sam enters_

**Sam:** Sup party people...

**Gibby:** NOTHING!

_Carly glared, Gibby was loosing his cool and she happened planned this all out for Gibby to chicken out at the last minute_

**Sam:** right...what up with freak over here?

**Freddie:** I dunno, but did you know Gibby is Carly's date?

**Sam:** WHAT? but i thought we were going as friends

**Carly:** We are 1 couple and 2 Friends

**_Carly thought to herself, yep 1 couple 2 Friends but i didn't say who the couple was..._**

**Sam:** Fine!

**Gibby:** Hey Carls can i talk to you over there?

**Carly:** Sure _(they walk in the kitchen)_ hey whats up?

**Gibby:** Carly I'm getting nervous all this lying, i makes me all stinky

**Carly:** do you mean sweaty?

**Gibby:** Oh i wish!

**Carly:**_ (Backing away)_ It's be fine, tonight they're so going to get together

_Sam and Freddie watched them from the Living room_

**Sam:** Tonight they're so going to get together

**Freddie:** Totally!

**Sam:** Uhm...Hey what's that? _(staring at the corsage)_

**Freddie:** A corsage...

**Sam:** Really? because i thought it was a ham!...I meant why do you have it?

**Freddie:** Well actually, it's for you...

**Sam:** _(Shocked)_ What? for...for me?

**Freddie:** Yeah...do you like it?

**Sam:** Well yeah it's gorgeous but, Frednub only dates give corsages

**Freddie:** Well since Carly and Gibby are going together i guess we are sort of...

**Sam:** Oh well uhm...OK...

**_Both staring at each other with the same thought running through there head...YES!_**

_Gibby and Carly return from the Kitchen_

**Carly:** Ok guys we have T- Minus 3 hours before the limo gets here lets get moving

**Sam:** Well I'm going to get some ham!

**Freddie:**_ (Laughing)_ OK well me and Gibs are going to go get ready at my place, ready Gibs

**Gibby:** Sure but hey...can i borrow some socks?

_Freddie looks weird-ed out as they leave_

**Carly:** Ok Sam lets go make you look amazing! Oh and i have a surprise!

**Sam:** BOLIVIAN BACON?

_Carly sighed as they wounded up the stairs to her bedroom..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok short Chapter because redecorating my room so really busy but will right a SUPER! long chapter in a couple of days but here something to lay you over!**

* * *

><p><strong>In Carly's room<strong>

**Carly:** Ok, Sam so i have a surprise

**Sam:** Carly, if it's anything that makes me shinier, smoother or more fruity i will NOT! be happy.

**Carly:** Well, i think your going to like this _(Opens the bag)_ Your dress i believe...?

**Sam:** Oh My Gravy! Carly NO! i can't accept this it's too much!

**Carly:** Sam you looked amazing in this dress and besides your my best friend i can't have you walking in to prom with that yellow disaster!

**Sam:** It is pretty disastrous...

**Carly:** So you accept?

_Sam grabs Carly and hugs her smiling_

**Sam:** Thank you Carly, You know when you said you had a surprise i expected some big plan!

**Carly:** _(Bad acting again!)_ Ha! yeah...cuz I'd do that, Sam you know I'm not that devious!

**Sam:** Yeah true, like you could organise something without me knowing!

**Carly:** Exactly! Although you didn't know about Me and Gibby, No one did!

That was because only 10minutes ago not even Carly or Gibby knew they were each others dates, but it was worth it.

**Sam:** Yeah, what up with that i mean you and Gibby that's like me and Fredweird!

**Carly:** Oh, i dunno...sometimes too people who seem like opposites can have more in common...there both techy, or they both like fighting, they both enjoy pulling pranks or just laughing with each other...

**Sam:** Carls what are you talking about Gibby isn't techy, good at pranks, funny or likes fighting!

**Carly:** Yeah, I know i was just giving an example of a couple i know.

**Sam:** Oh, well OK i guess we should start getting ready, I want to look spectacular!

**Carly:** Oh...who are you trying to impress?

**Sam:** _(going red)_ N..No one...

**Carly:** Oh that's what i thought.._.(smiling to herself)_

**_Something I'm just too good Carly thought to herself_**

_Sam walked in to the bathroom, Carly grabbed her phone phone and Texted Gibby_

**To Gibby:**

**Find out what Freddie Thinks of Sam...**

_Carly grabbed Sam's phone and Texted Freddie_

**To Freddie:**

**Looking forward to tonight :)x**

_Oh, she was just too good..._


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M SO SORRY I KNOW I PROMISED TO UPDATE AGES AGO! but I've been super busy, school is just ridiculous & I've been finding the inspiration to do it aswell, but i promise you guys at least 2! updates this weekend! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie's Apartment<strong>

_Gibby looks at his phone and nods to himself, as Freddie lies on his bed looking at his Tux_

**Gibby:** So, Fredstur, Freddio, Freddimudo...

**Freddie:** What do you want Gibby?..._(Raising an eyebrow)_

**Gibby:** Nothing..._(looks away)_

**Freddie:** So...whats with you and Carly?

**Gibby:** Nothing, why?

**Freddie:** You're taking her to Prom, and didn't tell anyone how is NOTHING going on?

**Gibby:** Why? are you jealous? Do you still like Carly? or do you someone else? Who do you like?

**Freddie:** Ok. You might wanna breathe now. Jeeze Gibs you're sounding more like Carly every second

**Gibby:** No it's just, i mean you didn't ask anyone to prom...

**Freddie:** Well actually, while you and Carly where all secretive in the Kitchen, me and Sam agreed to go...you know together sort of thing...

**Gibby:** Really? How come you didn't tell us

**Freddie:** I dunno, i guess i didn't think it was that big a deal

**_Or did he?_**

_Gibby pulls out his phone and begins to text Carly_

_(Apologies if this big gets confusing)_

**To Carly**

**Hey did you know Sam & Freddie are going together as dates?**

**From Carly**

**OMG! NO WAY! Wait...why hasn't Sam told me? Whats Freddie said about Sam? Does he like her? Who does he like?**

**To Carly**

**Wow! i am starting to sound like you and no he hasn't said anything yet, i dunno how to start it off**

**From Carly**

**Well get him to check his phone...He'll soon start talking**

_Gibby looking confused turns to Freddie still lying on the bed_

**Gibby:** Hey man, whats the time?

**Freddie:** Dude, you've got a phone right in your hand just check the time on there

**Gibby:** My phone doesn't tell the time...

**Freddie:** My alarm clocks behind you

**Gibby:** I don't trust clocks, I mean when you leave the house they just keep moving. Like time doesn't stop when you leave a room! i mean how stupid!

**Freddie:**_ (Completely confused, pulls out his phone)_ Ok, whatever dude, oh hang on got a text from Sam

**Gibby:** Oh...and what does it say?

**Freddie:** Just she's looking forward to tonight

**Gibby:** Oh, really..._(English accent)_ Interesting

**Freddie:** What? whats with the weird voice?

**Gibby:** It's just when has Sam ever said something like that? I mean to you?

**Freddie:** Well there was that...I mean there has to be...Oh my chilly peppers. Wait dude! what do you think it means? i mean, There's a kiss and everything! Do you think she likes me?

**Gibby:** Why do you like her!

**Freddie:** Can i trust you?

**Gibby:** Always Dude!

**Freddie:** No, i mean it you can't tell anyone, Not Spencer, or Guppy or Carly! because she'll blab I need you to swear that you won't tell anyone and if you do you can never use Liquid soap again!

**Gibby:** _(gasps) _Freddie, man, come on don't even joke about that!

**Freddie:** Yeah, it's true i like Sam, for a while. That's one of the reasons i didn't ask anyone to Prom i guess i was hoping that, i might find the courage to ask her or she'd ask me. I gotta say; you and Carly hooking up was pretty good luck on my part!

**Gibby:** Yeah, i know right! _(quiet laugh)_ So tell her man!

**Freddie:** Dude, telling Sam Puckett you love her is like eating soup with a knife! or Brushing your teeth with mustard or...

**Gibby:** Wearing underwear because it's Tuesday!

**Freddie:**_(stepping back)_ Not quite what i was going for there Gibs, but you get the point. I can't just tell her.

**Gibby:** Well it is Prom and she sent you that text._ (Mysteriously)_ YOU NEVER KNOW...

**Freddie:**_ (giving Gibby a strange look)_ Anyway dude. it's probably time we start getting ready, otherwise Carly will be screaming that we're late!

**Gibby:** Yeah ok, just gotta text my mom first!

**To Carly**

**Freddie likes Sam but for the sake of Liquid Soap! Don't tell her!**

_Carly looked at the text and smiled_

_**Oh she wouldn't tell Sam, but by the end of the night...she'd know.**_

* * *

><p><strong>SO! sorry it's so late i just really need to find my stride i know exactly what I've got planned and i promise a new chapter by Sunday:)x<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**So here it is as promised! this is a bit of a filler because I've gotta get them to the "incident!" there's a little hint for you guys ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Carly's Apartment<strong>

_Sam walks out of the bathroom into Carly's room wearing a dressing gown and her hair in a towel_

**Carly:** good shower?

**Sam:** Yeah, wet, warm, soapy all i could ask for in a shower

**Carly:** You know what i mean...So...Gibby texted said you and Freddie are going Prom together?

**Sam:** Oh yeah, he sorta asked me when you and the lump where talking in the kitchen, I mean if you're going to have a date i can't show up alone.

**Carly:** Ah Ha! so it is a date

**Sam:** _(trying to turn it around)_ What no it's just friends going together

**Carly:** Right...so you're saying you have no feelings for Freddie what so ever?

**Sam:** Yeah, feelings of Hate.

_**Is what she always told herself...**_

**Carly:** _(singy voice)_ to hate someone there has to be feelings of love...

**Sam:** Yeah, i love to hate him!

**Carly:** I think you just LOVE! him.

**Sam:** Carly, you may be my best friend but i will make you regret ever saying that!

**Carly:** Come on Sam, are you really telling me you've never pictured yourself with Freddie, after all these years?

**Sam:** Yeah, Carly he's been in love with you seen day one!

_**Something she was always jealous about**_

**Carly:**_ (Holding on to Sam's shoulders)_ Sam. that was a crush, come on he bought you a Corsage!

**Sam:** Yeah, and...

**Carly:** He had it before you guys even agreed to go Prom...

**Sam:**_ (Raising an eyebrow)_ Yeah...

**Carly:** Well...don't you think that's a little strange?

**Sam:** Well...I guess...I mean you don't think he likes me do you?

**Carly:** why? do you care? do you like him?

**Sam:** _(Snapping out of her thoughts)_ What no! i just wanted to know so i could stomp on his nubby little heart.

_**But would she?**_

**Carly:** Ergh! you're impossible!

**Carly:** Yeah whatever anyway you need to get dressed!

**Sam:** Yeah, Yeah i know! and you still need to get into your fat cake!

**Carly:** for the last time will you stop calling it a Fat Cake i love it!

**Sam:** Yeah well i hope you know when you win Prom Queen that's the dress you'll be photographed in! and when you look back you'll regret it!

**Carly:** I don't know if I'll win Prom Queen!

**Sam:** Please you're like the only person who could win!...although you showing up with Gibby...might just ruin your chances

**Carly:** Gibby's sweet!

**Sam:** Yeah, about that. Are you 2 like hooking up now?

**Carly:** I dunno. He asked and i thought it would be good. You know see how it goes. _(looking directly at Sam)_ TAKING A CHANCE!

**Sam:** Yeah whatever you say, I'm going to dry my hair now_ (walks to Carly's hairdryer and begins drying her hair)_

_When the girls have finished getting ready, Carly appears in a huge pink puffy dress devouring her petite frame with her hair in a bun but 2 stands of girls on either side of her face, Sam is wearing her tight purple dress her hair in large curs_

**Carly:** Oh Sam! you look beautiful! Freddie's going to die!

**Sam:** I could say the same about you kid and for the last time! Freddie's not into me like that!

**Carly:** But you're into him like that!

**Sam:** NO I'M NOT! now can we just go!

**Carly:** Fine fine! the guys are downstairs with Spencer!

**Carly's living room**

_Freddie stands talking to Spencer and Gibby, Freddie is wearing his Black Tux while Gibby stands in a Red Suit._

**Gibby:** (Very annoyed) Well i think i do!

**Freddie:** For the last time! Mario wore overalls not a Suit!

**Gibby:** Well how do you know he didn't wear this when he got married to the princess!

**Freddie:** Oh Gibby...

_Carly walks down the stairs_

**Gibby:** Wow.

**Freddie:** Hey Puffy!

**Carly:** Oh don't you start your dates been going on at me!

**Freddie:** She's not my date! we're going together because you guys abandoned us!

_**She was his everything.**_

**Carly:** _(Sarcastically)_ Oh of course!

**Freddie:** So where's Sam?

**Carly:** She was just behind me...SAM!

_Sam emerges from the stairs smiling_

**Freddie:** Wow! you look. WOW.

**Sam:** Thanks you look pretty wow yourself

**Carly:** AWWWW!

**Sam:** _(pulling from Freddie's stare)_ Anyway shouldn't we be getting going?

**Spencer:** One quick picture

_The gang huddle together, Gibby attempts to put his arm around Carly and is lost in a sea of netting. Freddie puts his arm around Sam's waist and she does the same_

**Spencer:** and done!

**Carly:** Lets go!

**Sam:** Yeah, buffet here i come!

**Freddie:** Woo! Yeah!

**Gibby:** Hey Carly don't i look like Mario!

_they all shake there head as they step into the elevator and leave outside, where they're greeted by a long black stretch limo!_

**Sam:** Wow!

**Carly:** I know right!

**Freddie:** This is so cool! goes well with my James Bond Tux

**Sam:** Yeah and my fancy Dress

**Carly:** Well if were driving by how we're dressed shouldn't Gibby be in a go-kart of something?

**Gibby:** How cool would that be!

**Limo Driver:** Ms Shay, It's all set!

**Carly:**_(winking at the driver)_Perfect!

_They all clamber in, eager for the night to continue!_

_**Sam and Freddie all the more unsuspecting**_

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the little filler there's some DRASTIC twists in the next chapter which i will try and put up tomorrow no promises though lots of homework! but PLEASE REVIEW! I know desperate! but...<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**So...Ready for a twist? :)**

* * *

><p><strong>In the limo, Dance music plays through the speakers<strong>

**Carly:** Oh My God, i hope Prom is as much fun as this limo ride!

**Sam:** I know! but i hope they have better food...

**Freddie:** You didn't mind eating ALL of the chicken wings!

**Gibby:** and my fat cakes! i was saving them to eat during the slow songs

**Freddie:** why? you'll be dancing with Carly...

**Carly:** _(nervously)_ Yeah, he will but uhm...we, we like to eat when we dance keeping up the energy! Woo!

**Sam:** But you hate Fat Cakes?

**Carly:** and what a girl can't change her mind!

**Gibby:** Yeah, and a Gibby can't wear a dress if it's hot!

**Freddie:** Oh Gibby...

**Carly:** Anyway...so Sam you going to show Freddie how good you are at slow dancing?

**Freddie:** I didn't know you could slow dance?

**Sam:** There's a lot you don't know about me Frednub

**Carly:** I'm sure there's a lot of stuff he'd like to know _(Smirking)_

**Freddie & Sam:** What?

**Gibby:** _(Elbowing Carly)_ Nothing! wow is it warm in here? i think it's warm in here! Hey Carly lets stick our heads out the sun roof!

**Carly:** But my hair..._(Gibby pulls her out of the sun roof)_

**Gibby:** Carly. I'm getting nervous! I mean what even makes you think our plans going to work?

**Carly:** Look we need to show them they can hang out together! It's going to work trust me!

**Gibby:** If you say so but i dunno, I mean does Sam even like Freddie?

**Carly:** She won't say but i KNOW! she does. She just needs to be shown it! and this is where the plan comes along!

**Gibby:** Fine! oh, by the way you look really pretty tonight!

**Carly:**_ (Blushing)_ Thanks. and I think you look like Mario_ (smiling at him)_

**Gibby:** I KNOW RIGHT!_ (smiling they begin to lean in when)_

_CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, the limo begins to slow down in the middle of the woods..._

**Carly:** Well here we go!

**Going back into the limo**

**Carly:** Hey guys we've stopped!

**Sam:** Whats going on!

**Freddie:** Oh come on! we're going to be late!

**Limo Driver:** It appears there's a problem with the engine if you want to get out of the car and walk to a sensible distance for safety thank you.

**Sam:** You've got to be kidding me!

**Freddie:** Great. could this get any worse!

**Carly:** Come on! it's not that bad! the car will be fixed in no time and we'll be partying away at Prom

**Gibby:** Yeah! and I mean it's not like it's our fault it's not like me and Carly planned this at all, it was completely and totally an accident and cannot be seen as anything else!

**Carly:** (nudging Gibby, glaring) Yeah, so lets just get out

_Sam and Freddie get out of the Limo, when suddenly the door is shut behind them, the Limo starts up and drives away!_

**Sam:** HEY COME BACK WAIT!

**Freddie:** WHAT THE? HEY WAIT!

**Sam:** What? what's going on why did they leave us?

**Freddie:** I don't know but what do we do now?

**Sam:** Well we could ring someone and get them to pick us up?

**Freddie:**_ (pulling out phone)_ No service

**Sam:** _(looking at phone)_ Same, great so we're stuck in the woods and have no way of getting anywhere?

**Freddie:** I guess we could walk...I mean schools only about a mile away

**Sam:** Me? Walk! I don't think so, you've got more chance of Gibby becoming President!

**Freddie:** Well how about I carry you?

**Sam:** Sure thing Fredbutt, but only if you're strong enough, weakling!

**Freddie:** Hey I've got pretty strong over the last year I think i can handle lifting little old you!

_**She had noticed, though she'd never tell.**_

**Sam:** Who you calling Old?

**Freddie:** Oh come on._ (Lifting Sam bridal style)_

**Sam:** You know, i could get used to this.._.(realising she's with Freddie)_ Being carried not being with you!

**Freddie:**_(Chuckling)_ Yeah, well carrying you isn't exactly the highlight of my day

_**It was the highlight of his life...**_

**Sam:** I can't believe Gibby and Carly, I bet they wanted some alone time to make out or something!

_Sam and Freddie shudder at the thought of them making out_

**Freddie:** Probably, but at least we don't have to watch it!

**Sam:** True...boy I'm hungry, full speed ahead Fredly, Mama's hungry and can here the all you can eat buffet calling

**Freddie:** Whatever you say Princess, as long as you don't eat me!

_Freddie walks down the road through the woods carrying Sam_

**In the Limo**

**Gibby:** I feel bad leaving them, alone, in the woods, in formal wear!

**Carly:** Well it will teach them for denying their feelings!

**Gibby:** I suppose...but if Sam breaks my pinky again, I will not be happy!

**Carly:** Well, I kiss it better (realising what she said) Uhm...I mean...you still got that CD?

**Gibby:** Yeah but you still haven't told me what the "big surprise" is! it's not fair i mean I'm apart of this plan to you know!

**Carly:** I know but you'll find out soon enough!

**Gibby:** Fine! but i better some liquid soap out of this!

**Carly:** Sure! whatever you say!

**Gibby:** WOO HOO!

**Carly:** So...what do you think they're doing right now!...

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued! hehe! anyone who can guess the "big surprise" will get a cookie!, well probably not...I'll eat it but I'll think of you before i eat it!:)<strong>

**REVIEW!:D:D:D:D:D**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'M BACK! and this week is half term so I'm going to be doing some serious! updating! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>In the woods<strong>

_Freddie is still carrying Sam through the woods on their way to Prom_

**Sam:** Seriously Benson, could you walk any slower?

**Freddie:** I'm sorry we'd be there faster if i wasn't weighed down!

**Sam:** Is that a fat joke!

**Freddie:**_ (Calmly)_ Not a chance, despite all the food you eat Puckett you're as light as a feather and far! from fat!

**Sam:** _(blushing)_ Well good.

**Freddie:** I don't know how you do it? eat all that food but stay so skinny.

**Sam:** Mama got good genes!

**Freddie: (Laughing)** Yanno, I'm thinking more and more that Carly and Gibby done this on purpose!

**Sam:** Yeah! and Carly had to think of it I mean this has happened twice now!

**Freddie:** Yeah, probably her way of dumping us so they can be alone! Eww! Cibby!

**Sam:** I know right almost as weird as Seddie _(Laughs nervously)_

**Freddie:** Yeah totally _(laughs nervously)_

_They both remain slight_

**Freddie:** Well, I mean, Seddie wouldn't be that. Bad. would it?

**Sam:** Well I mean it would NEVER! happen

**Freddie:** Oh totally, Never!

**Sam:** But i mean we have quite a lot in common

**Freddie:** Yeah, we both like MMA fighting, and we're both good with technology

**Sam:** What makes you think I'm good with technology? I'm not a nubby nerd like you!

**Freddie:** Oh really? Remember that time we made a bet over what MPEG means?

**Sam:**_ (Hesitantly)_ Yeah...

**Freddie:** Well you expect me to think you know what MPEG means but aren't techy?

**Sam:** So I know what MPEG means doesn't make me a nerd!

**Freddie:** No...but you could defiantly make it in to the AV club!_ (Smirking)_

**Sam:** Don't even joke about that!

**Freddie:** _(laughing)_ Fine fine!

**Sam:** Well you're not violent like me, and that's my main thing!

**Freddie:** No, but i can hold my own and I fence

**Sam:** Well fighting with pointing weapons is fun...

**Freddie:** Oh total Fun

**Sam:** and we're both good drawers!

**Freddie:** Well better than Carly anyway!

**Sam:**_ (Laughing)_ Oh she is terrible...and we love to argue

**Freddie:** It's our favourite pass time!

**Sam:** I guess we wouldn't be so horrible...But obviously It's Impossible!

**Freddie:** Oh Impossible...

_**It wasn't impossible. They just didn't know it Yet...**_

**In the limo arriving at school**

**Carly:** Finally we're here!

**Gibby:** Remind me again why we had to leave Sam and Freddie in the woods?

**Carly:** _(Sighing)_ Because we needed to get to school before them so we could organise everything!

**Gibby:** Ahh yes, and the surprise...which is again?

**Carly:** Gibby, I'm not telling you! you're going to have to wait and find out!

**Gibby:** Oh come on! I'm your date you can tell me!

**Carly:** FAKE! DATE!

**Gibby:** _(Gasping)_ Wait fake? So i really don't have a date for Prom!

**Carly:** _(Rolling her eyes)_ Oh come on!

**Wendy:** Hey Carls! the surprise is all set up!

**Carly:** Oh that's great!

**Gibby:** Wait! Wendy gets to know about the surprise but I don't?

**Carly:** That's because Wendy! is head of Prom Committee I had to tell her!

**Wendy:** Oh and Gibby it's so good you're going to FREAK!_(laughing)_

**Carly:** Oh Gibby the CD! _(takes the CD of Gibby)_ Here you go that's the song I was telling you about!

**Wendy:** Oh My God! I love this song! that's so Cute, hey wait...where's Sam and Freddie?

**Gibby:** In the woods.

**Carly:** We left them to walk here so we could get everything set up!

**Wendy:** Well how do you know they didn't just go home?

**Carly:** We left them so they were closer to school than home but far enough so we'd have time to set up

**Wendy:** Wow Carly...pretty devious...I think you've been hanging around with Sam for too long!

**Gibby:** Hey Wendy you think i look like Mario right?

**Wendy:** Oh Gibby...

**Carly:** _(glaring at Gibby)_ Anyway...Lets get in you still need to make the announcement and they can't be too far away now!

**Gibby:** Announcement? Ooo! is this the Surprise?

**Carly:** Yes it's the surprise!

**Gibby:** FINALLY!

* * *

><p><strong>A VIRTUAL COOKIE TO ANYONE! WHO CAN NAME ALL OF THE EPISODES I REFERENCED! :D IT SHOULDN'T BE TOO HARD :):) REVIEW!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**I'M BACK AGAIN! aren't I nice coming to write to you guys twice! In 1 day!:) So Hope you liked my last chapter it was just a bit of Seddiness the episodes where - iGo To Japan, iLook A Like, iStake Out, iFence, iMust Have Locker 239 I used a lot of episodes ;) lol Hope you like this Chapter!:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Nearly at school<strong>

**Sam:** You know Fredweird. If I'd carried you we'd have been here in half the time.

**Freddie:** Well not everyone is born with super strength and speed

**Sam:** Well that's what makes mama awesome!

**Freddie:** Ok I'm going to have to put you down now, after 45minutes of walking my arms are about to drop off!

**Sam:** Yeah I no I'm exhausted

**Freddie:** _(shocked)_ From what! you made me carry you the WHOLE! way!

**Sam:** Yeah and I had to watch!

**Freddie:** _(laughing)_ What ever _(puts Sam down)_ We're nearly an hour late to Prom lets just get in

**Sam:** Good mama's hungry!

**In the Gym**

_Wendy is on stage making an announcement to the Prom-goers_

**Wendy:** So that's the plan.

**Gibby:** _(shouting to the stage)_ They're here! I can see them!

**Wendy:** Ok everybody back to business but don't forget!

_Carly runs over grabbing Gibby's hand pulling him away from the door and mixing with the mass of people on the dance floor, when Sam and Freddie enter the crowd stop and stare at them_

**Sam:** Oh _(nervously)_ Hi guys...

**Freddie:** _(nervously laughing)_ Everyone having a good time...good...good...

**Sam:** _(finally spotting the buffet table)_ Oh food! _(runs to the table)_

**Freddie:** Oh...Sam...

* * *

><p><strong>YEAH ok, that was ridiculously short, but I'll make it up I promise and LOL! did you really think I'd reveal the surprise JUST yet ;) You're gunna like it though! :D KEEP REVIEWING! PLEASE! (wow i sounded needy...) MORE SEDDIE &amp;&amp; CIBBY! I've got a big plan on Cibby to come! (again a secret!) But hope you enjoyed it more 2morrw! YES, 2MORRW aren't I lovely! (a)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey again! :D Yeah, you're probably getting bored of me now! but I never have been one to just go away! ;) So here it continues! Hope you like it and No! it's not the end! This is more of a filler chapter but it's getting to the "SURPRISE!" lol:)**

* * *

><p><strong>In the Gym<strong>

_After Sam runs to the food table the crowd begin to go back to dancing while Freddie makes his way over to Sam._

**Freddie:** Well that was awkward.

**Sam:** Yeah, No chiz! Showing up an hour late and with you. They'll think somethings up!

**Freddie:** Yeah right! everyone knows we hate each other...right?

**Sam:**_ (nervously)_ Uhm. Yeah! I mean we've hated each other for years! EVERYONE! knows.

_Indeed, everyone did know, but not that they hated each other in fact the exact opposite..._

**Freddie:** Anyway...we should probably find Carly

**Sam:** Yeah and kick the snot out of her and Gibby for that little stunt she just pulled!

**Freddie:** Oo! There she is _(making there way over to where Carly and Gibby are now sitting)_

**Sam:** Hey BEST FRIEND, mind telling me what up with the chiz you pulled on us during the ride?

**Freddie:** I had to CARRY! Sam all the way here!

**Carly:** Awww! _(Smiling)_ You carried her? That's so sweet!

**Gibby:** Dude you carried Sam? Since when did you get so strong?

**Sam:** Is that a fat joke?

**Gibby:** I think I heard my mom! _(runs away in fear)_

**Sam:** So want to explain?

**Carly:** Well i dunno...you guys got out of the Car and then the limo was fixed and the driver pulled off we tried to make him stop, but the limo wouldn't not until we got to school...

**Freddie:** Well isn't that convenient...

**Sam:** Are you sure it wasn't so you and Gibby could make out!

**Carly:** EWW GROSS! _(after Sam and Freddie raise an eyebrow)_ I mean... Eww Gross did you see Rebecca Berkowitz's dress...it's hideous...

**Sam:** Carls! You left me and the Nub in the middle of the woods! We could of been eaten by wolfs!

**Freddie:** There's no wolfs in the woods

**Sam:** How would you know, you've never been camping in them Crazy wouldn't even let you go camping in your living room!

**Freddie:** That's because hard flooring is bad for my back!

**Carly:** GUYS!...seriously! Look I'm sorry but you're here now, so lets just have a good time! go dance while I find Gibby _(she wonders off to find Gibby)_

_Sam and Freddie enjoy dancing for a few songs and then decide to take a break, while the year book announcements are made._

**Wendy:** Ok Guys!, It's time to make the announcements! So, winner for Most likely to go to Prison goes to...Sam Puckett!

_Sam goes on stage to collect her trophy in the shape of handcuffs_

**Sam:** It means a lot you guys would vote for me on this. It's just a shame there isn't an award for most likely to eat Ham, because I think I'd look forward to that prize!_ (The audience laugh)_

**Wendy:** Ok, and Most likely to be President goes to...Carly Shay

_Carly goes on stage to collect her award in the shape of the American flag_

**Carly:** Aww thanks everyone, this is so sweet, but I dunno, President? Maybe Vice-President But thanks all the same _(the audience clap)_

**Wendy:** Ok there are only 3 more awards to hand out tonight and then at the end of the night we will announce Prom King and Queen. So for the next award, Most likely to succeed, goes to...Freddie Benson!

_Freddie goes on stage to collect a trophy in the shape of a thumbs up **(he doesn't know why)**_

**Freddie:** Oh wow guys thanks, I really don't know what to say...

**Sam:** _(Interrupting)_ Get off the stage then!

**Freddie:** _(glaring at Sam)_ Thanks everyone

**Wendy:** Ok everyone! our next award is Person you want to see least after High School, and the winner is...GIBBY!

_Gibby runs on to the stage to collect his award in the shape of a stop hand_

**Gibby:** Wow guys! THANKS! this is so Awesome! Oh and Don't you think I look like Mario!

**Audience:** Oh Gibby...

**Wendy:** Anyway...Ok for our last award is Best Couple...Now we all know, no couple who has been dating for less than an year has ever! won this award! but tonight! that's all about to change! Ok...so the winners are...

* * *

><p><strong>AND FIND OUT TOMORROW!<strong>

**YEP! I am just that nice:) hope you enjoyed it BTW! don't ask about the shape of the awards because i really have no! idea! lol! :D REVIEW!;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**SORRY it's late! I know I promised it up yesterday but it wouldn't let me Log in so i couldn't upload! FF has been having quite a few problems lately. Anyway ENJOY! **

* * *

><p><strong>Wendy:<strong> And the winners are...Carly Shay and Gibby!

**Carly:** WHAT? I mean WHAT?

**Gibby:** Awesome! Come on Carls

_Sam and Freddie begin laughing while Carly is pulled on to stage_

**Carly:** _(Confused)_ what...I mean...how...WHAT! but me and Gibby aren't a couple.

**Gibby:** SHH! they'll take away my lips _(holding up the trophy in the shape of lips)_

**Wendy:** You might not be a couple, but the grade decided you 2 where the best couple!

**Carly:** Ahh well thanks...I guess...

**Freddie:** Hey maybe they should Kiss?

**Sam:** Yeah Carly kiss the lump!

**Carly:**_ (embarrassed)_ No, no lets not.

_Sam and Freddie begin chanting Kiss slowly joined by the rest of the audience_

**Gibby:** Why not Carls come on I'm just a Gibby

**Carly:** I dunno I mean wouldn't it be wie.._.(Carly is cut off when Gibby kisses her)_

_The audience awws_

**Carly:** Wow Gibby.

**Gibby:** Yeah well you know! Come on lets dance!

_Everyone resumes dancing, except Sam and Freddie who are staring at the loved up Gibby and Carly_

**Sam:** Well that was...

**Freddie:** Shocking

**Sam:** Yep, that about sums it up.

**Freddie:** Well at least we know who's going to be Prom Queen now.

**Sam:** What do you mean?

**Freddie:** What? Best couple always win Prom King and Queen

**Sam:** Oh yeah,_ (looking sad)_ I forgot

**Freddie:** NO! Seriously?

**Sam:** What?

**Freddie:** YOU wanna be Prom Queen!

**Sam:** what! no i don't!

**Freddie:** Yes you do! Wow! Sam Puckett wants to be a girly Prom Queen!

**Sam:**_ (punching Freddie in the arm)_ Shut up Benson! you tell anyone and I'll rip your face off!

**Freddie:** _(smirking)_ I think you'd make a great Prom Queen

**Sam:** Nahh, I'm not all girly like Carly besides like you said Best Couple always win!

**Freddie:** Yeah, hey want to know something Funny!

**Sam:** If your telling it I doubt it's funny but try me.

**Freddie:** When they mentioned Best Couple, I thought..._(shyly)_ We'd win...

**Sam:** Actually...So did I, I thought Carly would have come up with some Hair brained plan of rigging the election

**Freddie:** Yeah trying to get us together or something! _(starts laughing)_

**Sam:** _(laughing)_ HA! how stup- _(stops laughing)_ wait. why would she be trying to get us together?

**Freddie:** _(nervously)_ I dunno.

**Sam:** _(sternly)_ Benson...what do you know?

**Freddie:** I don't know anything, can we just dance

**Sam:** Fine, but somethings up, and I am going! to find out. MAMA always finds out.

**_and soon she would..._**

* * *

><p><strong>OK so if that didn't completely suck please! REVIEW! and let me know what you thought. The journey is nearly over, there is one. MAYBE. two chapters left depending on how much i can squeeze out of my brain. So i have Cibby but nothing Official YET. and really it's mostly Seddie banter. which i enjoy. so please again REVIEW!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**I'M SORRY! I'm sorry it took me this long but honestly...i couldn't be bothered but i had some ideas and decided. RIGHT. I'm doing this. so here it is.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prom - About to announce Prom King &amp; Queen<strong>

_(Carly, Gibby, Sam and Freddie are all standing amongst the crowd, Sam drinking a can of Peppy Cola)_

**Wendy:** And Ridgeway 2012 Prom King and Queen are...

**Sam:** _(to Carly)_ Well done kid, you and Gibby make a very weird but cute couple _(takes a swig of Peppy Cola)_

_(Carly simply smirks)_

**Wendy: **Freddie Benson and Sam Puckett!

_(Sam spit takes on the people in front of her)_

**Sam and Freddie: **WHAT?

**Carly and Gibby: **SURPRISE!

**Freddie:** You planned this!

**Carly:** Well sort of we told people we think you should be the Prom King and Queen and they must of agreed and wrote you in

**Sam:** WHY?

**Gibby: **Carly made me do it! Please don't kill me _(Hiding behind Carly)_

**Sam:** But Carls, why?

**Carly:** Because now you guys have to dance!

**Freddie:** But we've already danced. This is just embarrassing

**Wendy: **Yeah and annoying can you just get on stage now!

**Freddie: **_(to Sam) _I guess...we...uhm.

**Sam:** Yeah...

_(They walk on stage to a thunderous applaud and receive there crowds)_

**Gibby: **KISS!

**Carly:** Yeah! KISS!

**Audience:** KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!

**Sam: **Yeah. Not likely, me and the nu- _(cut off by Freddie kissing her)_

**Freddie: **I've wanted to do that all night

**Sam:** _(Smirking) _Well alright then

**Freddie: **Then lets dance _(The walk to the middle of the dance floor)_

**Carly: **CUE THE TRACK!

_(Running Away by AM plays)_

**Sam: **_(laughing) _ Of course.

**Freddie:** _(laughing) _What else.

**Sam:** So. That kiss...

**Freddie:** I meant every second of it

**Sam:** Hmm...Well ok then

**Freddie:** And i think i'm going to do it again..._(Leans in)_

**Sam: **_(Leans away) _Woo, woo, woo, hang on nub. No PDA. You're a nub and I have a rep to protect! I can't let people think i've gone soft! _(smirking)_

**Freddie:** _(Smirking)_ You've just won Prom Queen and are dancing with the King of Nubs -

**Sam:** _(Interrupting) _Queen

**Freddie: **_(Laughing) _Queen of Nubs, I think your reps already been ruined

**Sam:** well in that case _(Stamps on this toe)_

**Freddie: ** OWWW!

**Sam:** I done that! so i could do this..._(Kisses Freddie)_

**Freddie:** Well then it was defiantly worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>AND THAT IS THE END! FIN. and it was crap. Not gunna lie I mite do the proper written version but at the mo with GCSE's i think i rather die. simply :L PLEASE REVIEW! 3<strong>


End file.
